Spinal implants can be engaged to or along one or more vertebrae of the spinal column for the treatment of various spinal conditions or abnormalities. Elongate rods are commonly used to stabilize and support portions of the spinal column for treatment, either by fixing the spinal column or by permitting at least some degree of relative motion between the stabilized motion segments. Bone anchors such as, for example, bone screws are provided to secure the elongate rods to one or more vertebrae at a particular location along the spinal column. In some instances, connectors or other types of coupling devices are used to interconnect the rods with the bone anchors. Current connectors and coupling devices typically have a large footprint or outer profile, include numerous pieces that are not particularly easy to use or assemble, and/or are not sufficiently adjustable to accommodate for variations in the position and/or angular orientation of the bone anchors relative to the elongate rods. Thus, there remains a need in the art for a spinal connector assembly that provides advantages over existing connector or coupling devices.